Kaldur's Loyalty
by puzzlemistress
Summary: When the Black Manta puts Kaldur's loyalty to the test, all that kaldur can do, is roll with it. See what Kaldur does when David puts a target on the new born baby prince to Atlantis.
1. the offer

Kaldur walked into his apartment and regretted what he saw. There in his living room was the Black Manta.

"Hello my son," David said slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Queen is due to her child any day now yes?"

"If you so much as look at her child, so help me, I will kill you."

"I will not harm the child. All I need from you is a simple favor."

"What do you want?" David tossed him a black flash drive.

"At the watchtower, there is a file on every Justice League member in the world. Along with your team. I want you to retrieve it."

"And if I refuse."

"The child will die. And you will be to blame."

Kaldur thought about this for several long minutes. he knew that the Manta would kill the child if he had a chance. Before he could answer, his phone rang.

"Yes," Kaldur said still glaring at him.

"_Queen Mera has gone into labor,_" Orm said quickly to him.

"I will be there shortly," Kaldur said as he hung up.

"Well Kaldur, what will it be?"

"I am going to need a few days."

"I will give you seventy-two hours," Kaldur left the room and ran to the zeta.

What was he going to do?


	2. baby Julian

When Kaldur arrived in Atlantis, he could his queen screaming. He rushed quickly down the hall to see Orm standing by the door where Mera was in labor. After 16 hours of labor, 16 hours of her swearing in Atlantean at her husband, then finally a healthy baby boy was born.

"He is precious my queen," Kaldur said with a slight bow.

"Kaldur, polite as ever. We have decided a name for the baby," Mera said tiredly.

"His name is Julian Kaldur the I," Arthur said proudly.

Kaldur looked shocked while he wiped the small tear in his eye. He felt a certain type of joy in his heart while a small smile graced his lips.

"Why my name Annex?" Kaldur asked softly, trying not to cry.

"Because you are a son to me and Mera, we want Julian to know you," Arthur explained.

Kaldur smiled lightly. Julian began to cry loudly and got everyone's attention. Mera slowly handed Julian to Kaldur. Julian slowly stopped crying and started at him with wonder. Kaldur started to sing softly as Julian reached his arms to Kaldur's cheeks. Kaldur kissed the child's forehead gently.

"It is ok. I will be here to protect you," he whispered to Julian.

Kaldur had to protect him. No matter what it takes.


	3. the back up plan

Mera and Kaldur were talking quietly trying not to wake him.

"He will make a fine king my queen," Kaldur said quietly.

"I know my son. I worry for the child's well-being." Mera said softly as she looked at the crib.

"My queen I will protect him as I would you, Orm, Annex, and the surface world. With my life."

"I have no doubt. Kaldur, I hope you know that you are a son to me. You know this yes?"

"I do my queen. I also hope you that you are a mother to me." Kaldur said while holding her hands. "My queen, do you trust?" he asked as he got up and put a small dose of a sleeping potion in a glass of water.

"Of course, I do. Kaldur, what is wrong?" .

"Nothing is wrong. Here, drink this. It will help you rest more peacefully," he handed her the glass.

"Thank you," Mera said as she took glass.

She took a sip and Kaldur looked away slightly out of guilt. Mera quickly and quietly fell asleep. Kaldur kissed her forehead lovingly and went to the crib.

"You will be coming with me," Kaldur whispered softly to Julian while picking him up.

Julian didn't make a sound. He carried Julian out of the room through the window. He carried him to the zeta and beamed himself to Star City. He went to Roy Harper's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. Roy opened the door and was shocked to see Kaldur holding a child in his arms.

"I need your help," Kaldur said.

Roy quickly lets him in and shut the door. Kaldur sat down on the couch and looked at Roy with a strange look of desperation in his eyes.

"Who is the baby?" Roy asked.

"The newborn prince of Atlantis. I want to tell you more but I do not want to get you in trouble. I need you to keep him here. I know that I do not ask for any favors. But please, i need your help." Kaldur said with a strange voice of pleading in his voice.

"Kaldur you idiot. All you had to do was ask." Roy said slightly irritated.

"Really,"

"Yea. You go do what you have to do. I'll watch the prince."

Kaldur put the child down and hugged Roy tightly.

"Thank you." Kaldur said softly.

Roy simply hugged him back. Roy isn't used to seeing Kaldur like this He's use to seeing Kaldur calm, cool collected; not desperate. Kaldur lightly squeezed him before he let him go.

"I will call you to the cave when it is safe ok? Roy are you sure about this? I will probably hung for this if it goes wrong and you could go to jail." Kaldur explained worriedly.

"You helped me how may times in the past couple months? I at least owe you. Tell me what's going on?" Roy said in a strange soft voice.

Kaldur sat down on the couch, gently gather Julian in his arms and began to explain the situation.


	4. plan in motion

Kaldur left the apartment and headed for the Watchtower. He was able to get passed the rest of the League and into the control room. He began to download the files onto the flash drive until Green Arrow caught him. He did not want to hurt him but he had no choice. He began to fight Green Arrow and had to knock him out quietly. He had to wait for the download to finish before leaving. The rest of the League came but he did not leave. He did not want to have to do this but his plan could not fail. Not now. He used his abilities to freeze the League in ice. When a chime come from the computer, he grabbed the drive and left. He freed the League and ran out of the room and headed to the zeta.

"What just happened?" Green Arrow asked.

"Kaldur's a traitor." Black Canary said not really believing it herself.

"There has to be a reason why?" Hawkgirl said.

"What did he download," Flash asked.

Black Canary went to the computer and searched it. She was shocked at what she found.

"He downloaded the League's and Team's personal files," Black Canary said sadly.

"Why would he do this? He is just as loyal as Aquaman." Green Arrow said.

"We need to ask Aquaman what is going on," Flash said.

"He's still in Atlantis. Mera had her baby sometime last night," Hawkgirl said.

_"Aquaman to anyone who is listening. My son has been kidnapped," _Aquaman said into the communicator slightly panicked.

"This can't be a coincidence. We need to find Aqualad now." Black Canary.

"Find him. Green Arrow to Aquaman do you copy?" Green Arrow said into the communicator.

_"I copy," _

"We have a situation here at the tower. Can you come here right now." Green Arrow asked.

_"Can't it wait. My son is missing."_

"It's Kaldur. We believe that he has something to do with it." Green Arrow explained.

_"I will be there shortly." _

Green Arrow and the others pray to god that they were wrong.

* * *

Kaldur went tot he cave and quickly found Robin. He took Robin by the hand and took him into the counseling room. He locked the door and Robin began to panic.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"I need your help," Kaldur said quickly.

"The League is looking for you. What did you do?"

"I have no time to explain. How fast can you put a tracking device and virus on this flash drive." Kaldur said holding up an identical flash drive.

"About 5- 6 minutes at most. Why?"

"Robin if I had time to explain I would. Please, can you do this for me?"

"Alright. Give me a minute." Robin said as he pulled out his small makeshift tablet and got to work. As he promised, 5 minutes later the drive was finished.

"Why do you need this?" Robin said as he handed him the drive.

"I made a deal with the devil and now I am paying the price. I have to leave. Thank you again. And if anyone asks, tell them I made you do this."

"Kaldur,"

"Tell them I made you do it. You had no choice. I threaten to kill you. Tell them anything, but do not say you helped me willingly. Swear to me won't."

"Kal what is going on?"

"I can not tell you that right now. Promise me." Kaldur said as he lightly held Robin's shoulders.

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you. Oh, and too late." Kaldur said as he left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the League came to the cave and called Robin into the room.

"Yea Bat?" Robin asked.

"Was Kaldur here?" Aquaman asked.

'Yea. I was just about to call you." Robin said.

"What did he do?' Black Canary asked.

"He made me put something on a flash drive," Robin said.

"Did he hurt you?" Batman asked.

"No. He would've if I didn't. What did he do?" Robin asked.

"He took something from the League. What did he make you do?" Black Canary asked.

"He made me put something on a flash drive. He knocked me out so it's a bit fuzzy." Robin lied.

"Alright. If he comes back," Batman says.

"I'll let you know," Robin said as he left.

The League left the cave and went on a manhunt to Kaldur.

* * *

Kaldur went to the one other place he trusted. He made his way down the hall and walked into a meeting room. There sitting in a chair was Amanda Waller.

" Ms. Waller, I am here to collect a debt," Kaldur said.

"The whole nation is looking for you. Why should I help you?" Amanda asked.

"Because if you don't, the League is doom, my team will be doom, and you will be screwed," Kaldur said as he took a seat.

"I'm listening."

All Kaldur did was hold up a flash drive a smirk. This is gonna be good.


	5. The meeting

Kaldur finished his talk with Amanda and went to the meeting place with David. He saw Manta staring him down.

"Where is the child?" Kaldur asked.

"Someone has taken the child from Atlantis," Manta said.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur said trying to sound surprised.

"The child is gone. I wonder who took him." David said as he took the helmet off.

"You know the deal. You do not see file one until I see the child." Kaldur said. "I will an hour. If you do not have the child by then, I will go to the League." He added as he walked off.

"No, you won't. You will lose your precious surface life if you did." David said.

"You will be surprised what I will give to do the right thing. And I did not learn that from you." Kaldur said as he turned around.

"Arthur made you weak. I tried to give you strength and yet you throw it away." Manta said.

"He made me stronger. He made me a person you see before me. All you did was beat me senseless and killed my tell me this 'father', how stronger do I look to you?" Kaldur said as he walked away and did not look back.

He pulled out his phone and made a phone call to our favorite magician.

"Hey, Zatanna. Yes. I need you to do me a favor. Meet me at the warehouse in Maine in 15 minutes." Kaldur said as he went to the warehouse.

* * *

They meet in the warehouse and Kaldur could tell the Zatanna was not happy. She sprinted to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kaldur what is going on?" Zatanna asked.

"I have little time to explain. I need you to make me a body of an infant." Kaldur said.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Zatanna asked.

"If you don't then a lot of people will be either thrown in jail or dead," Kaldur explained bluntly.

"Alright. I'll do it." Zatanna said.

She went to the middle of the room and created the items she needed. After a good 10 minutes, the incantation was complete. She held in her hands a child that look exactly like the prince. It even began to gurgle and square.

"Thank you," Kaldur said as he kissed her cheek gently.

Kaldur left and something possibly dumber than this whole process.

* * *

Luthor heard a knock on his door and opened it to see a basket. He was shocked to see what's in it. He carried the basket inside and made a phone call.

"Manta, I have something you've been looking for." He said.

What has Kaldur done this time?


	6. the calls

Kaldur went to an old warehouse and made a call on his communicator.

"To anyone who is listening, I know where the child is. I know I have done things today to make you all distrust me but please I of you, I need you to trust me." Kaldur said hoping that Aquaman would respond.

_"What have you done to the child Kaldur'Ahm?"_ Aquaman asked.

"I know where he is. He is unharmed, I swear."

_"Where is my son?"_ Aquaman asked with his voice on the verge of cracking.

"I sent Robin an address be there at 9:00 exactly and everything will be explained,"

_"Why should they trust you? You took files that belong to the League." _

"Without counting today, when have I ever made them not trust me?" the was a silence on Aquaman side,"Exactly. I need you to believe me. If you are going to do it for me then do it for your son."

_"I never said anything about me not trusting you or even believe in you. I always have. Even now I still do. We will be there. I hope you know what you are doing."_ Aquaman said as he ended the call.

Kaldur exhaled heavily and made one last call.

"Red, you need to get to the cave at exactly 9:10 and then wait for me to call you ok," Kaldur said as he made his way to meet Manta and hopefully the child.

_"Copy that,"_ Roy said.

Let's just hope that everything goes according to plan or else everything is screwed.


	7. the deal gone wrong

Kaldur with the drive in hand went to the meeting spot at the pier. He waited slightly impatiently at the pier. He saw the Bioship fly over him right on cue, while Manta walked down the dock with the basket in his hand.

"Hello, Kaldur."

"David, hand me the child and you may go on your way with your drive."

"You hand me the drive first, then you will get the child," David said with a smirk.

"Why do you need this drive?" Kaldur asked, stalling for time.

"It is not for me. That is all I am saying." David answered as he placed the basket down.

"Are you selling the drive in exchange for money and other favors?" Kaldur asked, already knowing the answer.

David didn't say a word. Kaldur heard Miss Martian entering his mind.

_"Aqualad, we have arrived at your location. ETA 5 minutes. Whatever you are planning to do … please do it quickly."_

"Manta, I will put the drive down, we will walk clockwise to collect our items and go our ways," Kaldur said as he placed the drive on the ground and began his walk.

The two started to slowly walk their way to their possessions before Manta could even get within 10 feet of the drive. He saw Aquaman, the Team, and several members of the League on the boardwalk.

"You played me," David said as he snatched the drive before running to the child .

Manta's foot soldiers came into the picture and attacked the unwanted visitors. Kaldur fought off his father to get to that child. The basket ended up on the edge of the dock. Kaldur and Manta fought over the drive and the basket as it ends with a loud crackling bang in the air, which leads to Kaldur hanging onto the edge of the dock with one hand holding the basket handle with the other. The basket started to slip through his fingers.

"No!" Aquaman's voice shouted in a panic as he fought harder to save his children.

Kaldur's hand slipped as they both went into the sea. Manta took his gun and shot into the water as he made his departure. He's foot soldiers followed like rodents behind him, leaving Aquaman staring angrily at the small pool of bloody water. He wanted to dive after them but Superman stopped him.

"I don't see Kaldur's body or the baby's." Superman said in shock.

"I'm going after them," Aquaman said as he positioned himself for the jump.

"Wait! You don't get it. I know that Kaldur's body is down there but the baby's heartbeat just vanished." Superman added confusedly.

Before Zatanna could say a word to explain the matter, they heard sounds coming from the end of the dock and saw Kaldur struggling to get out of the water. The Team ran to help him out as Aquaman looked relieved. He along with the League ran to him to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright my son?" Aquaman asked as he held his son up from falling.

"I am fine." Kaldur lied a he coughed aggressively.

"What happened to Julian?" Aquaman asked worriedly.

"Would you b-believe me if I told you that he w-was never here to beg-gin with?" Kaldur asked trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Aquaman asked confused.

"I promised you my liege, I would keep the child safe at any cost. We need to return back to the cave." Kaldur explained as he slowly placed his hand to cover his bleeding side.

"Why the cave?" Batman asked honestly curious yet confused.

"I left him with the one person that no one would think to look for," Kaldur answered as he lightly leaned on Aquaman for support.

They quickly made their way to the Bioship and head back to the Happy Harbor.

When they arrived at the cave, Kaldur had no clue he would have to face a very angry Queen Mera and an, even more, angrier Orm. Before anyone could speak, Mera slapped Kaldur in the face causing his face to turn slightly. Aquaman and Orm pulled Mera away from Kaldur before she could do more damage.

"How dare you take my son!" She screamed angrily as she flailed frantically in the arms of her husband and brother in law. "My son is gone and you are to blame for this!" she shouted.

Before his team could say anything, Kaldur held up his hand and placed it on his ear piece.

"Arrow, can you come out here for a moment," Kaldur said as he coughed a tiny amount of blood into his hand.

"Kaldur, I'm right here." Green Arrow said looking confused.

"I am not speaking to you Green Arrow," Kaldur said politely as he groaned through his teeth.

As everyone looked more confused than ever, Red Arrow stepped out of one of the Team's rooms and into the main room. He walked to Kaldur with a basket in his hand. Roy slowly placed the basket on the ground as he looked shocked by Kaldur's physical appearance. Kaldur quickly bent down to the basket and folds down the top of it. He slowly and carefully took Julian out of the basket, making sure he was wrapped in the blankets. He walked to the royal family with the child in his arms as the child slowly started to stir. Mera started to cry in joy as Orm and Arthur sighed in relief. Kaldur bowed respectfully as he went back to the basket. He took the original drive from the basket and handed it to Batman. He went to stand next to Roy and asked him a question so quietly so only he could hear so that they wouldn't create a scene.

"May I bother you for one more favor my friend?" Kaldur asked as his vision goes fuzzy.

"Kaldur, what's wrong?" Roy asked as he saw blood running down Kaldur's leg as it made a pool of red on the floor.

Kaldur moved his bloody hand and Roy was shocked to see two possibly three medium size bullet holes lodged into his side and possibly another one in his abdomen. Before Kaldur could say a word, he was passed out on the floor, blood slowly leaving his body. He heard people crying and shouting but he blacked out completely. The Team rushed him to the infirmary hoping and praying that Kaldur would live.


	8. speak your peace

The League immediately rushed him to the Watchtower and into surgery as the Team, Roy, Mera, Orm, Arthur, and little Julian waited on pins and needles on an update. No one even realized that he was shot.

"How could we miss him being shot?" Robin asked the billion dollar question.

"He was coming out of the water. For Neptune's sake, I saw the blood in the water!" Arthur said as he hit the wall angrily.

"You know how much pain Kaldur can tolerate. This is not your fault." Orm said as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He wanted me to take him to the infirmary," Roy said in shock as he remembered what Kaldur was trying to say back at the cave.

"Why did I hit him?" Mera asked in tears.

Her voice sounded so angry and hurt, yet Mera's voice was so soft. Arthur sat by his wife's side and wrapped his arm protectively around her and Julian.

"You did not know the extent of his injuries. You could not have known that he was shot." Arthur said soothingly to his wife.

"I know the abuse he suffered as a child. I am the only mother figure in his life and I- I would not be surprised if he hated me for my actions. He might die and one of the last things I did to him was cause him pain . What kind of mother am I?" Mera said as she held her son close to her chest.

When the surgeon and his aid came into the room, everyone stood in attention.

"How is my son?" Aquaman asked worriedly.

"Kaldur- he-. God how do I say this."

"Simple, you just talk," Orm ordered angrily.

"We were able to get the bullets out of him. But-."

"But what?" Connor asked slightly angry and mostly worried.

"He lost a lot of blood. And as an Atlantean, we do not have any blood to put into him that is a match." The surgeon's aid explained.

"So what are you saying?" Mera asked trying to fight sobbing.

"Kaldur fell into a coma and he suffers major lung damage due to the bullet." The surgeon said. "He probably will not make it through the night. We can make it comfortable for him but, we need a miracle to save him," he and his aid walked away to remove their blood clothes.

Mera sobbed loudly as she nearly collapsed to the floor. They tried to calm her down but they were also moved to tears. They could not lose Kaldur this young. It broke their hearts to know that Kaldur was running out of time. The surgeon's aid came back and showed them to Kaldur's room. Kaldur was connected to wires and tubes to help him stay alive. Arthur punched the wall angrily as he watched his son die in such a painful way. The girls, Mera, and even Canary couldn't stop crying.

"Kaldur came to my place with the kid and told me to watch him."

"He gave me the drive to put the virus and the tracker program on it."

"He asked me to create the fake child."

"Before I fell asleep, Kaldur asked me if I trusted him. I told him I did, but.." Mera said before sobbing again.

"You believe that Kaldur was a traitor," Orm asked already knowing her answer.

"He drugged me and took my newborn son. But even with all of this happening, I believe Kaldur did it with good intentions."

"Kaldur always said wanted to die on some forgotten battlefield. I always told him it would not happen so soon," Arthur added in tears as he walked to his dying son's bed.

"Aquaman, the League will take over searching for the Black Manta," Batman said as he came into the room.

"Thank you," Orm said as he Arthur remained silent.

Batman, out respect, placed Kaldur's now cleaned buckle in Kaldur's hand before leaving.

"I saw in a movie that if you talk to someone who is in a coma that it can bring them back," M'gann said as she leaned slightly leaned heavily on Connor's shoulder.

"Maybe it can help him," Wally added somewhat hopeful as he held Artemis.

No one said a word for several long minutes until Robin stepped forward to Kaldur's bed.

"Hey, Kal. It's Robin. I don't know if you can hear me but, I- we need you to come back to us. We need our leader and our friends and I need my brother back. I lost my family when I was nine years old. I never thought that I would find another family, but I did with Wally and Roy and M'gann and Conner and Artemis and Zatanna and the League and Batman and you. When we started this team, we, in a way, became a family. I can't- I won't lose another family. I can't lead this team yet. I know how you told me that you were bearing my burden and you would give it to me when I was ready, I need you to keep my burden just a little bit longer. I know I'm being selfish, but we need you Kaldur. Please keep fighting." Robin begged as his body started to tremble as he held back his sobs and tears flowing down his cheeks.

He went to stand next to Zatanna as she hugged him. As Robin tried to stop crying. Wally decided to go stand next to Kaldur's bed and spoke his peace.

"Kal, do you remember how we met? It was during a fight Flash took me on at the beach. Flash told me not to run on to the water since I wasn't ready, but me being stupid, I went anyway. I was only ten and had no clue how to swim. I got a good couple feet before I sank into the water and you dove after me. You saved my life. I wouldn't stop thanking you and asking you all sorts of questions. You were and still are the hero I always wanted to be. Kaldur, we need you to come back. You know how screwed we would be without you. You are an older brother to me and- I can't lose my family." Wally said holding back his tears.

He stood next to Artemis as Zatanna went to the bed.

"Kaldur, I know I haven't been on the team long but I want to thank you for accepting me. With everything that happened with my dad, I really needed friends. I already lost my father, please don't make me lose you too. You became my family and I can't lose anyone else." Zatanna said as she wiped her tears.

As she walked back to Robin, Artemis went to stand next to Kaldur's bed.

"Kaldur, remember when the whole mole fiasco happened and you said that you didn't say anything because you knew that everyone would point a finger to me because I was the new girl. When I asked if you believe it was me, you said no because I wasn't my family. How did you know the truth? I never told you or anyone else. I honestly think that you know what it's like to have an enemy as a parent. God, what am I trying to say? Um- thank you for being my friend I guess and you don't deserve this," Artemis said before she ran out of the room in tears.

Wally nodded as he ran at a normal pace after her. Roy went to the bed as his fist started to shake.

"Dammit Kaldur. Why are you so stupid? We are heroes Kaldur, not martyrs. God Kaldur, I need my friend. You helped me out the dark and my addiction. I can't lose you. You are the only person that never gave up on me. I-I won't give up on you." Roy said as angry tears started to flow down his cheeks.

He walked away and went to lean on the wall. Connor walked to the bed and took a step back.

"I never said thank you for getting me out of Cadmus. You told me to become my own person. So I guess I'm saying thank you. I honestly don't think I would be where I am today if you didn't." Connor said as he went back to M'gann.

M'gann swallowed heavily as she went to Kaldur's bedside.

"Kaldur, I know that we aren't the most responsible of people. We at times get a little crazy and insecure and we become difficult to you. But you take all of our problems and try to make them better. So I'm gonna try and help you. I want to transfer my blood to him. I can change my blood type to match his," she explained.

"Can you do that with Atlantean blood?" Arthur asked.

"I will try my hardest to save him. He saved me before and almost died in the process. I want to return the favor." M'gann explained.

"We can take a small blood sample of his blood but you need to know that his body might reject the blood and it could kill him." The nurse explained.

"Let the child do it. I am not losing my son." Mera ordered as her eyes grew hopeful.

They allowed the procure to go forward. The team leaves to let Kaldur rest. 'God, I hope this works' is all the team can think of.

Arthur, Mera and Orm stayed and watched over Kaldur's sleeping form. Arthur went up to his son and kneeled next to him.

"Kaldur, I-um-. You have always been a son to me. You have always been a better hero than I ever was. Remember when I asked for your opinion about the joining the United Nations. I was amazed at what you told me." Arthur began softly as his memory went back to that day.

**Flashback**

_Aquaman came out of a meeting with several different Atlantean officials and was frustrated with what to do with the matter of joining the United Nations. This has been a matter brought up to his attention multiple times. He made his way to Kaldur's room to ask him for his insight. He knocked on his door and waited for a response. Kaldur soon opened the door opened the door and was shocked to see his king on the other side. He saluted him properly._

_"What brings you to my quarters my king?" Kaldur asked in surprise._

_"I need to speak with you. I need your opinion on a matter." Aquaman answered._

_"Come in," he stepped aside._

_Aquaman came in and sat down on the bed as Kaldur sat in the chair._

_"This is about the United Nations argument is it not?"_

_"How did you ever guess?" _

_"It is a matter highly debated on the surface. I could only assume that it is a matter debated in Atlantis as well."_

_"You are very observant," _

_"If you are asking for my opinion, it is that you should be to join the United Nations,"_

_"Why?" Aquaman asked curiously._

_"If you are to join the UN, Atlantis would have a third line of defense against our enemies," _

_"This is true," _

_"My king, the surface, it has not only become a home for Aqualad but a home for me as well. I shall protect it as I would Atlantis, you, Mera and her unborn and even those who have caused me pain. You, my king, need to understand that our enemies are not just from Atlantis itself, but from the surface as us being Aquaman and Aqualad. Do not make the mistake of if believe that you can handle all of them. I will be here to serve a loyal servant and protector but you must give me the proper tools in order to do the job that I was trained to do. Does that make sense?" Kaldur explained slowly._

_"I do. Kaldur, I would not be surprised if my son picks you to become his liaison." Aquaman said with a small chuckle._

_"If that is the case, I will accept it with pride," Kaldur said with a smile as his comm link went off, "Yes Robin. Of course. I shall be there shortly. I must go, my king, I am needed on the surface." he said as he got up and saluted to him._

_"Of course. Be safe my son," Aquaman called out to him as Kaldur headed out the door._

_"When am I not my king?" Kaldur asked with a small smirk._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aquaman was sobbing into his hands. The flashback was the actual time they had a real conversation before Mera gave birth. It was bad enough that Kaldur nearly lost his life the first time to the Manta but this. He never deserved this. Aquaman knew he had to finish what he was saying. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Kaldur, you have always been a son to me even before we adopted you. I know this will sound crazy, when I saw you in the hospital, I never wanted you to be in pain like that again. Ever. So, if you have to go then you go. Do not put yourself through this pain. It's ok. You do not have to fight anymore. You can go and be with your mother again. Promise me that you will not put yourself through more pain than you already have. Ok. I love you, my son." Aquaman said as he sobbed out the last part.

He bent over and kissed his forehead. Mera was too upset for tears. All she could do was sob into Orm's arms. Aquaman, a member of the Justice League, was powerless to save his child.


	9. awake

All Kaldur remembered was being shot at in the water. The rest was a gigantic blur. He believed that he heard shouting and crying all around him. Then he felt something being taken out of his side and abdomen. He felt a needle being inserted inside his arm and felt a bit of blood leaving his body. Before he fell completely unconscious, he felt a rush as liquid enter his bloodstream. When he came back to his senses he felt something warm and small sitting on his chest. He felt tiny soft fingers touching his face. He forced his eyes to open so that he could see what was on him. He opened his exhausted eyelids and saw little Julian on his chest, slightly moving up and down with Kaldur's breathing. His tiny hands touched and played with Kaldur's bruised cheeks. Relieved that the child was safe, he sighed and lightly rested his hand against Julian's back.

"Hello there Prince Julian. I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused you." Kaldur apologized softly with a hoarse voice.

Julian just stared at him and made a confused cooing sound. Kaldur chuckled lightly but his lungs decided to be difficult. He started to cough heavily, which seemed to frighten the young prince. Kaldur smiled weakly at him as he rubbed the infant's back.

"My apologizes." Kaldur said softly.

He looked around the room to see his King and Queen sleeping on the couch while Orm was asleep in a padded chair. He gently moved Julian to the open space on the bed as he slowly and as gently as he could sit up. His aching bones popped. He placed Julian in his lap and pulled the covers around Julian's chubby body.

"You rest now your highness. You have had enough adventure to last you a lifetime." Kaldur said softly as he used his thumb to stroke Julian's cheek.

He sat on the bed and watched over the royal family as Julian slept peacefully. He knew he was in deep trouble and that he might lose his new home on the surface. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and his team walking into the room. Megan lightly screamed with joy before Kaldur shushed her as he pointed to the people sleeping around him.

"Kaldur, you're awake!" Megan shouted happily in relief as she hugged him tightly.

"I would not go that far, but I am well." Kaldur admitted with a small cough to clear his throat.

"I'm gonna get the nurse." Wally said as he zoomed out of the room.

"Can you please take Prince Julian to Queen Mera please?" Kaldur asked.

Megan took Julian in her arms and took him to rest him in his mother's arms on the couch. He instinctively snuggled into her chest as Mera wrapped her arm around him.

"We were really worried about you." Artemis said in relief.

"Killing an Atlantean, especially me, is a very hard task to complete." Kaldur said with his voice slightly hoarse.

"You're a stubborn fool, Kaldur." Conner said with a mixture of anger yet a bit of humor in his tone.

"I have been called worse." Kaldur said as he coughed again.

The doctor's came in the room as Canary woke up Arthur, Mera, and Orm. Mera started crying for joy while Arthur and Orm just sighed in relief. Mera started to sob with joy on Megan's shoulder repeatedly saying thank you. Kaldur and Mera were caught in a deep conversation in Atlantean.

"A jeni edhe biri im?" (Are you well my son?) Mera asked through her sobs.

"Unë jam gjobë mbretëreshën time. Për sa kohë që fëmija është i mirë." (I am fine my queen, as long as the child is well.) Kaldur said as he held her hand.

"Më vjen shumë keq që unë ju goditi. Unë kam qenë vetëm e mbushur aq me merak dhe frikë dhe-" (I am so sorry that I hit you. I was just so filled with worry and fear and-) Mera began to explain but Kaldur stopped her.

"Ajo është e mirë mbretëresha ime. Unë e kuptoj." (It is fine my queen. I understand.) Kaldur said as he held her hand.

"Faleminderit. Për të shpëtuar djalin tim." (Thank you. For saving my son.) Mera said with a smile.

"Ju jeni të mirëpritur mbretëreshën time." (You are welcome, my queen.) Kaldur said as he kissed her hand in respect.

Mera kissed his temple before embracing him. After the doctors ran some more test on him, they deemed that Kaldur was going to be fine. He would have to get lots of rest for his lungs, but he should be back to work in about 5 to 7 months.

Arthur just watched quietly from the door. He was so happy and relieved that Kaldur was going to be fine, he truly was. It killed him though that he, in the back of his mind, did not believe Kaldur. Arthur knew he had to apologize to him. When the Team, Mera, Julian, and Orm along with the doctors left, he went in quietly. He slowly closed the door behind him. Arthur watched his sleeping son from the side of the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Kaldur started to stir before Arthur took his hand.

Kaldur was finally able to rest when everyone left. Even though he was asleep, he could still hear and sense everything around him. He was able to hear the door open the close before hearing the scraping of something being moved. Kaldur started to stir, trying to wake himself up. He froze when he felt a cold yet slightly warm hand touch his. He heard a soft yet masculine voice hushed him softly. His slightly red eyes started to open to see his king in tears. Kaldu was confused on to what was going on.

"My king, what is wrong?" Kaldur asked as loud as his weak voice could.

All Arthur did was cry into his hands as he clung to Kaldur's hand. Kaldur has never seen this side of his king. He sat up slowly and tried to comfort him.

"My king, what is wrong? Is the child unwell?" Kaldur asked worriedly.

"No, no. Julian is fine. Do you remember much of what happened before you were in your coma?" Arthur asked, wiping his tears away and clearing his throat.

"I remember people talking to me. I believe that you told me that it was ok to go. I was confused on where though." Kaldur explained as he started to sit up.

"Kaldur, I thought you were going to die. I did not want you to be in pain all because of your wish to keep your oath. I told you that if you needed to leave this world, if you were ready to end your pain, than you could join your mother and pass on. No matter how much it killed me inside, I could not stand to see you in so much pain. I could never allow that to happen again. I am so sorry." Arthur explained as he buried his face in his hands in shame.

Kaldur wa surprised to see his king like this. He finally realized that he was loved and that he was going to missed if he had died. Kaldur placed a hand on his k-father's shoulder.

"Annex, look at me," Kaldur said softly.

Arthur looked at him with a slightly depressed eyes.

"Do you remember when you were shot in the chest back in Atlantis. I was about 8 years old at the time. The healers believed that you would not survive. I told you as you slept that if you needed to pass, if you no longer wanted to live in pain, that it would be okay for you to pass on. It destroyed me to say that but I did. I only did it because I love you and wanted to bring you comfort. It seemed like the most compassionate thing to do. Annex, this may sound very strange but, while I was in my coma, I was able to actually see and hear the the words from my team and from you. I was standing near the sink with my-my mother. Part of me wanted to join her. To finally be with her again. But when I saw how my death would affect others, I knew I had to stay. I finally realized that I had so much to look forward to in life. My king, I am alive now, the hard part has past. Now all I have to do now is heal. Do not mourn and be saddened by your words you said in order to comfort me. Okay." Kaldur explained as he looked at his king,

Arthur smiled lightly as he stood up and placed a small kiss on Kaldur's temple.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Arthur said in a soft whisper.

Kaldur, knowing how childish it was but didn't care, carefully scooted over to make a spot for his king. He patted the spot lightly and motion for him to sit. Arthur smiled widened as he sat down on the bed and allowed Kaldur to cuddle close to him. Arthur gently wrapped his arm around him in a protective manner. Before Kaldur could even say a word, Arthur began to softly hum to him, like he did when he was a child. Kaldur found comfort in the embrace and started to drift off to sleep. All Kaldur knew was that he was in deep water when he was fully rested.


	10. trial by league

**Trial by League**

When Kaldur was able to be on his feet, the League called him into a meeting. Aquaman told him to let him do the talking for him but Kaldur refused. He was going to tell them his story in his own words. He was raised to speak for himself unless he is physically unable to, as far as he was concerned, he was alive and able to speak. He walked with a slight limp into the meeting room and carefully took a seat in the chair facing the League. He kept his face stern yet soft by pure instinct. From where this instinct came from he had no idea, but he was going to try and figure that out later.

"How are you feeling Kaldur?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am still in pain but I will survive," Kaldur admitted honestly.

"How long will you remain in recovery?" Green Arrow asked.

"Only 2 more weeks. How are you Green Arrow? I am truly sorry if I harmed you," Kaldur said as his face turned seldom when he remembered attacking the League.

"Kaldur, we are fine. You are the one who actually took **real **bullets. We knocked the chill off after a few minutes. Don't worry about," Flash explained.

Kaldur nodded respectfully.

"Now, let us get to business. Can you explain to us what happened the night you stole classified files from our computers?" Batman asked as he looked up at Kaldur and turned on the recorder.

"It started after our mission in Belgium. It was a protection case where we had to watch over the American Embrassorbord since he received several death threats. We were able to find the threat as it was handled by the proper authorizes. I was able to do the mission report on the flight back to the Cave before I returned back to my apartment. I went to check on Mrs. Jackson since her husband was away on business. She and her husband live on the floor below me," Kaldur started to explain.

"Why did you go check on Mrs. Jackson?" Batman asked.

"She recently had surgery on her leg. Mr. Jackson told me to make sure that she was doing alright," Kaldur explained.

"Continue," Batman ordered.

"I walked upstairs after I helped Mrs. Jackson with her dishes and laundry. When I walked in, I saw Black Manta in my apartment. I shut the door and we spoke of what he wanted. He told me that if I did not steal the personal files from the WatchTower, he was going to kill the newborn prince. My only goal was to make sure that my queen, my king, Orm, and the child were safe. I agreed to his terms as long as the child was safe," Kaldur continued.

"Why did you believe him?" Canary asked.

Kaldur froze instantly. His hand instantly went to his pocket. Annex placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Kaldur placed his free hand on top of his and patted it lightly. He pulled out an amulet from his pocket and opened it slowly. A small holographic picture of young women in a dress.

"This was is my biological mother, Kalina. She was an amazing mother. All she wanted was the best for me. Manta killed her when I was only 6 years old. He slaughters her like a pig and I watched it happened. When he said that he would kill the child, I would have been a fool not to believe him," Kaldur explained as he kept his eyes on the hologram.

"Continue Kaldur," Superman said slightly sympathetic.

"Orm called me and told me that Queen Mera was going into labor. From there, I went to Atlantis for the birth of Prince Julian. I-I slipped a sleeping potion into Queen Mera's water so she could fall asleep. I did not want her to see me taking her child, for if she did, she might have called for the guards or try to fight me off herself. I am capable of hurting people even though I do not want to. But I could never in a thousand years willingly hurt my Queen. At that point, I had to get the Prince out of Atlantis. I went to the one person who I could trust with the rest of my plan," Kaldur explained.

"Roy," Green Arrow said.

"Yes. Since Red Arrow went solo, no one has ever really gone after him. He was the only person that Manta would not even think to go looking for to find the child. From there I dropped the child off and then went to the WatchTower. After I took the information, I went to Robin for assistance. I asked him to put a virus and a tracking program into a different flash drive so I could switch it from the drive that contained the information that I had stolen," Kaldur explained.

"What I don't get is how you did the switch. From what I understand is that the basket was with Roy and you were in a different state. How did you do it?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Simple. The drive never left Star City." Kaldur said.

The League was looking more confused along with Aquaman.

"Can you elaborate more?" Manhunter asked.

"I had to return to Star City in order to leave the drive on the console of the zeta beam so he could place it inside of the basket," Kaldur explained.

"Okay. What happened after you went to met with Manta?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I didn't go directly go to Manta after that, I went to a-a mutual friend for a favor," Kaldur said as he chose his words carefully.

"Who is this mutual friend?" Batman asked.

Kaldur pondered the question for a moment. After he figures out what to say, he remembered something.

"What time is it?" Kaldur asked strangely.

"I beg your pardon?" Batman asked confused.

"What time is it?" Kaldur repeated.

"Around 8. Why?" Canary asked.

"Wait for it," Kaldur said as he placed his phone on the table.

Not even 4 seconds passed when the phone began to ring. Kaldur picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Yes ?" Kaldur said with a tiny smile on his face.

"Good to see that you're alive Kaldur. How long are you off duty?" Amanda Waller asked.

"Only 2 more weeks Ms. Waller. I going to assume that your portion of the plan has worked out perfectly,'" Kaldur said with a small smirk forming.

"Just like you said. Both Manta and Luthor are in prison. You need to thank the boy genius on your team. If the drive program didn't work, we would have never found out about his illegal arms dealing. We have also arrested several other major players in the arms dealing game. Congrats Kaldur," Amanda explained.

"A congratulation is also in order for you as well. Now, as for the final part of your end of the deal," Kaldur said as he started to lightly wring his hands.

"Black Manta aka David aka Daniel'arhm will also be charged with the murder of Kalina'arhm and the attempted murder you Kaldur. Just like we promised," Amanda said.

"Thank you, Ms. Waller," Kaldur said in relief.

"No Kaldur, thank you. We are even now,yes?" Amanda asked.

"Absolutely," Kaldur said.

"Until next time Kaldur," Amanda said.

"Until then," Kaldur said as he hung up the phone. "Going back to your question, Amanda Waller was my next stop. She owed me a favor or two and I figured, kill two birds with one stone as they say," Kaldur explained, now talking to the League.

"You asked Amanda to help with the legal side of arresting Manta and whoever bought the flash drive," Batman said.

"From there she was also able to arrest everyone that Manta dealt with in his illegal arms dealing," Superman said.

"Yes, then from there, I went to meet with Manta and pretended to have no knowledge of what happened to the child. When I left, I called Zatanna for a favor. She was able to make a fake child and I was able to place him on Lex Luthor's doorstep. From there I met Manta for the final time and that is when the League and my Team arrived and the rest is history," Kaldur explained.

"Kaldur, we understand why you did what you did, but if you had to do it over again, then would you?" Black Canary asked.

"If I had to do this all over again then the only thing I would change is getting shot at," Kaldur said with a small chuckle which caused him to cough violently.

"We are serious Kaldur. Would you?" Batman said.

"When my mother passed, I kept asking myself these question: could I have stopped it, why did this happen to me or how could this have happened. The one question I never allowed myself to ask was, would I go back in time and change it. The answer I came up with was, maybe all of this had to happen. Maybe my mother had to marry David. Maybe he had to abuse me and my mother. Maybe my mother had to die that night. Maybe I had to suffer all of my trials and tribulations during my time at the palace. Maybe I had to become the Aqualad. Maybe I had to go through all of this in order to be where I am today. So would I change what I did, no? I realized that life is too short to regret things or wanting to change the past. My mother told me before her passing to never become him. I am going to keep that promise," Kaldur explained as he looked at the holographic image of his mother.

"Kaldur we appreciate your honesty. Now, since you did return the files to us unused and unharmed your punishment will not be as severe. But at the same time, you did take the drive and attack us," Wonder Woman explained.

"We will be discussing your punishment, later on, today," Batman said.

"You are dismissed Kaldur," Black Canary said.

Kaldur closed his amulet and placed it safely in his pocket. As he slowly and carefully got up from his chair, Hawkgirl stopped him.

"Kaldur, I am truly sorry for the loss of your mother," Hawkgirl said sadly.

"Thank you," Kaldur said.

"She would be proud of you. I know he is," She continued as she motioned with her head to Aquaman.

"Thank you," Kaldur said as he stood and made his way to the door.

The League debated about how they were going to punish Kaldur.

"We need to suspend Kaldur permanently," Green Lantern said.

"I get where you're coming from but think about the reason for why he did it," Hawkgirl said.

"What if his plan went wrong? What if someone got hurt?" Superman asked.

"Someone did get hurt. It was Kaldur," Aquaman said.

"Kaldur is a good warrior and a good leader. We need to cut him a break and give him suspension until the doctor gives him a clean bill of health," Black Canary said.

"What if he does this again?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I read Kaldur's mind during this meeting. I saw that Kaldur regretted what he did, but his heart was in the right place. He did not mean to cause any harm to anyone. We need not only to think of what this is going to do to him. But at the same time we need to think of what this is going to do to Atlantis and the world," Manhunter explained.

"His actions could have affected the world and Atlantis in a negative way," Green Arrow said.

"I understand that. But Kaldur's intention have to play a role in this decision," Batman said.

"Kaldur has never done anything without a good reason for it. Because of his actions, I now have one son that"s healthy and alive and another son that is recovering," Aquaman said.

"We need to vote," Flash said.

"Alright, let's get Kaldur and his team in here for the vote," Batman ordered.

The Team was called into the room and waited to hear the verdict.

"We have come to these votes. Please remain silent until the voting is done. The question is, should we terminate Kaldur's role as Aqualad or not. Wonderwoman?" Batman said.

"Yes."

"Hawkgirl?"

"No."

"Green Lantern, John Stewart?"

"Yes."

"Green Arrow?"

"Yes."

"Black Canary?"

"No."

"Superman?"

"No."

"Martian Manhunter?"

"No."

"Flash?"

"No."

"Red Tornado?"

"Yes."

"Zatanna?"

"We get a vote?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Zatanna we need an answer." Batman said.

"No."

"Kid Flash?"

"No."

"Miss Martian?"

"No."

"Superboy?"

"No."

"Artemis?"

"No."

"Aquaman?"

"No."

"And I vote no. The vote concludes, 4 votes yes and 11 votes no. Congratulation Kaldur, you can remain Aqualad after you finish your recovery," Batman said with a tiny smile.

The team cheered happily as Kaldur took a sigh of relief.

"This meeting has concluded. You are all dismissed and thank you for voting," Superman said as he ended the meeting.

The Team said that they wanted to take Kaldur out for ice cream since Wally wanted some but Kaldur declined since he had to deal with another matter.


	11. one last matter

Kaldur went to Aquaman's bedroom and knocked on the door lightly. He waited to hear the footsteps and took a small step back away from the door. He smiled lightly at his queen and gave her a small salute.

"Hello my queen," Kaldur said softly, thinking that the child was already asleep.

"Hello, Kaldur. Can you help me with Julian? He is simply refusing to fall asleep," Mera said as she motioned to her son on the bed

"Are you sure want me to handle the child?" Kaldur asked becoming nervous.

"Kaldur, I trust you with Julian," She insisted as she motioned Kaldur in the walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Mera picked up the crying child and walked to Kaldur and placed him in his arms. Kaldur was caught off guard by the queen handing him Julian as he held the child awkwardly. After adjusting him comfortably on his hip, Julian stopped crying. He even coed at Kaldur and placed his small hand on his cheeks.

"Hello. How your fairing young prince?" Kaldur said in a soft playful tone as he smiled at him.

Julian squealed at him happily as he placed his hand on his nose. Kaldur smiled softly at the newborn's actions. Julian moves his head under Kaldur's chin. Kaldur smile brightens and cradled the child in his arms.

"Julian is quite fond of you Kaldur," Mera said with a small chuckle with a smile.

"It would appear so. My queen, I am truly sorry for the grievances I have caused. I only wanted to keep the child safe," Kaldur explained while looking shamefully at his queen.

"Kaldur, my son, I know that. I know that your intentions were true. I am sorry that I strike at you. I was filled with so much anger and frustration. I could not bear the idea of losing my child. I consider you to be my child just as much as Julian is. When you were in the hospital, a-and the doctors told us that you were not going to survive, I could not take it. I-I as a mother could not bear the thought of losing my child. I could not bear the thought of my child thinking that I have animosity toward them before they passed," Mera explained fully heartedly as tears formed in her emerald eyes.

Kaldur carefully placed the child on the pillows of the bed and went to hugs his queen tightly. She was the only mother figure he had left in this world. It broke his heart to see her so broken.

"My queen, I could never in a thousand years hold any sort of animosity towards you. Never. You took care of me after the hardship I have suffered. You raised me. You trained me for all these years. The animosity you held towards me was not out of pure rage. It was broken hearted and worried raged. I took away your child; your first child my queen. It is only natural to feel a certain rage toward the person that took your child away. It is okay my queen. Do not fret over what can not be changed," Kaldur explained while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You are wrong when you said that Julian is my first child. You were my first child, Kaldur. We may not share the same blood, but you are always going to my first son," Mera corrected while hugging him back tightly.

They stayed in that embrace for several long seconds until Julian started to make small gurgling sounds. Mera giggled softly, goes to him, and holds him to her chest. Kaldur and Mera talked to each softly about his team and several other political topics before Kaldur took his leave. He had one last thing to take care of before retiring for the night. He found Roy on the balcony looking over the view of the earth. He walked behind him and stood next to him.

"Beautiful view," he said nonchalantly.

"It is. Better than the one in my apartment," Roy chuckled to him.

"I only have one question,"

"That being?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Roy asked not turning his head to look at Kaldur.

"Why did you help me? You could have lost everything if this went wrong. Why did you sacrifice everything to help me?" Kaldur explained with his voice changing into a soft tone.

"You are worth losing everything," Roy said as he turned to head and leaned in close to him.

"Kaldur made a small sound of shock but didn't move an inch. He simply smiled. When Roy pulled back, he places a small hand on his cheek.

"We need to talk about this," Kaldur whispered softly.

"Yeah. How about I come and get you tomorrow for coffee?" Roy whispered not wanting to break the silence.

"Until then," Kaldur smirked softly and leaned in gently.

Roy leaned in gently before taking his leave. All that was left was Kaldur and the perfect view.


End file.
